


Кладоискатели

by Cirtaly



Series: Christmas Love-Stories [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За неделю до Рождества Шерлоку начинает везде мерещиться Ирэн - то запах духов, то голос, то еще что-нибудь... Шерлок ее давно не видел, и ему кажется, что это его мозг и психика вдруг начали выдавать какие-то странные сентиментальные вещи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кладоискатели

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на зимнюю Шерлок-лотерею по заявке Crazycoyote

В первый раз Шерлок столкнулся с _этим_ в Кэмдене. Точнее, на рынке Кэмден.  
Вокруг была субботняя суета, зеваки, цветастые лотки со всевозможной рождественской ерундой, и запах, ускользнувший быстро, прозвучал весьма отчетливо. Шерлок отлично помнил, как пахнет Ирэн. Помнил бы, даже если бы у него не было возможности встречаться с ней и освежать воспоминания.  
Сейчас он почуял сандал и жасмин. У неё было много разных любимых ароматов, ей нравилось выбирать что-то новое, но этот он помнил особенно хорошо — это был тяжёлый восточный запах. Она его купила сразу после того, как они выбрались из Карачи, в Стокгольме. Ей показалось забавным купить что-то такое на память, а он не стал напоминать, что разрешил ей пройтись по базару в самом Карачи, и оттуда она тоже не ушла с пустыми руками. Шерлок вообще тогда мало говорил и мало ей возражал. Ему слишком хотелось, чтобы Ирэн как можно скорее стала такой, какой он её помнил, а не уставшей до полусмерти от чересчур опасного приключения. Поэтому он и не мешал ей тратить время на всякую ерунду.  
— Не дари своей жене духи с восточными нотами, — строго сообщил он Джону, решив, что сейчас-то он тратить время на ерунду не собирается.  
Джон шел рядом и дисциплинированно высматривал в толпе подозрительных людей, как велел ему Шерлок. Когда Шерлок вдруг заговорил, он удивлённо уставился на друга.  
— А?.. А почему?  
— Потому что сейчас стало модно носить эти духи зимой, но как только люди достаточно хорошо принюхаются, они поймут, что страшно ошибаются, — невозмутимо объяснил Шерлок. — А Мэри они не подойдут в любом случае.  
— Ага… Ясно. — Джону не было ясно, но он решил не спорить с Шерлоком и лишних вопросов пока не задавать.  
Они тут искали вора, и Джон был начеку: Шерлок может запросто молча сорваться с места не пойми куда по своему обыкновению, а Джону опять придется его догонять. В следующий миг так и случилось. Шерлок углядел своего главного подозреваемого возле лавки старьёвщика и выбросил из головы этот малозначимый случай. Он подумал, что это просто совпадение. Восточные ароматы действительно вошли в моду так некстати зимой, а запахи лучше всего инициируют воспоминания.

***

Джон пока не придумал, что подарить Мэри на Рождество. Ему всё время мешали. Вот, например, Шерлок со своими непрошеными советами. Или дополнительная смена в больнице. Или ещё что-нибудь. С тех пор как он вернулся работать в клинику, он постоянно испытывал угрызения совести перед всеми сразу. Возможно, таков был его крест, думал он иногда. А иногда он не думал, просто старался побольше времени проводить с дочерью и женой, когда приходил домой, и с Шерлоком, когда тому требовалась помощь.  
Если бы Джон проанализировал эту странную эмоцию, он бы выяснил, что та возникает каждый раз, как он ссорится с Мэри. Может быть, ссоры это громко сказано, но было нечто в их отношениях, чего Джон пока не понял, и оно действовало на нервы.  
Например, этим утром Мэри играла с Джейн — так они назвали дочь — в гонки в коридоре. Джейн весело хохотала, щеголяя целыми двумя молочными зубами во рту, и с энтузиазмом ловила смешные пластмассовые машинки, которые пускала к ней Мэри по паркету. Хватая их ручками, девочка стучала ими по полу и кидала в сторону мамы, а та их ловко вынимала прямо из воздуха в полёте и снова пускала в сторону Джейн, уже поставив на колёса.  
— А почему бы вам не поиграть в дочки-матери, например? — изрёк Джон, который наблюдал за их игрой, стоя в проеме гостиной.  
— В дочки-матери мы с ней постоянно играем, — фыркнула Мэри, покатив к Джейн жёлтую машинку с нарисованными на капоте добрыми голубыми глазищами. — А сейчас ей хочется кидаться машинками.  
Девочка схватила машинку и сунула капот в рот, принявшись с восторгом его жевать.  
— К тому же кукол она точно так же кидала бы и жевала, — добавила Мэри.  
— Просто мне кажется, её нужно учить играть и в добрые игры, а не ломать игрушки, — попытался Джон развить свою мысль.  
Мэри очень задумчиво уставилась на него и ничего не ответила, поэтому он добавил:  
— В доктора, например. Или младенцев пеленать и кормить.  
— Она пеленает зайчика, — наконец, сообщила Мэри после долгой выразительной паузы, за которую Джон успел подумать, что сказал что-то не так, и очень сильно не так. — Но ты также должен знать, что пока у неё получается плохо, так что это выглядит как удушение зайчика носовым платком.  
— Аа… Ясно. Хорошо.  
Джон подумал, что жена его ставит в тупик иногда не меньше, чем Шерлок. И что им нужно поговорить серьёзно, но в тот момент это было невозможно, потому что Джону надо было идти на работу и ещё уворачиваться от очередной машинки.

***

Второй раз _это_ случилось с Шерлоком через пару дней. Уже стемнело, а в переулке, по которому он неспешно прогуливался, фонари не горели, так что его не было видно, и он мог наблюдать за освещённой улицей. Не то чтобы он специально кого-то высматривал, скорее, занимал ум задачками, поскольку успел заскучать после того, как расследование завершилось.  
Вот прошёл усталый мужчина с портфелем и пакетом. Рукав его пиджака испачкан в мелу, на пакете нарисован заяц под заснеженной ёлкой и видно подарочную упаковку. Он учитель, вышел из колледжа, крыльцо которого скрыто за поворотом, а в пакете подарок для дочери на Рождество — обёрточная бумага нежно-розового цвета, в такие заворачивают коробки с куклами или другими игрушками для девочек.  
Когда он придет домой, ему нужно будет спрятать пакет, продолжил размышлять Шерлок. Возможно, девочки не будет дома, или она не встречает отца с работы, потому что подарок даже не завёрнут в дополнительный слой бумаги. Скорее всего, она просто слишком мала и в это время уже спит, заключил Шерлок, посмотрев на часы на экране мобильного. Мужчина с игрушкой прошел мимо.  
Затем мимо Шерлока прошмыгнула стайка студентов: девушка с зелёными волосами и два парня: один — с серьгой в ухе, другой - в клетчатой рубашке и потёртой куртке. Все очень голодные и уставшие. Судя по обрывку разговора, молодые люди шли не из того колледжа, что был за поворотом, поскольку они будущие врачи. Сдавали экзамены, и это только первый, перед Рождеством. Впереди ещё два, уже после Нового года.  
У парня в старой куртке был очень обречённый вид, какой имеют отличники, которые сами не понимают, почему они отличники, потому что страдают провалами в памяти перед экзаменами. Шерлок мысленно пожелал ему вспомнить всё в кризисной ситуации, то есть прямо во время ответа.  
Шерлок подумал, что ни у кого из них нет видимых признаков сексуального притяжения — вели себя, как друзья или коллеги, то есть люди, проводящие много времени вместе. Но исключать, что внутри этой троицы никто ни с кем не встречается, нельзя, поскольку сильное утомление смазывает картину. Будь здесь Ирэн, он бы обсудил этот вопрос с ней. Она умеет видеть такие вещи гораздо лучше него, для Шерлока же вербальной информации пока недостаточно.  
Тут его взгляд упал на светящееся окно третьего этажа в доме напротив. За занавесками мелькнул силуэт женщины, и Шерлок удивленно замер — она была слишком похожа на Ирэн. Когда он её последний раз видел, она носила светло-рыжее каре, а женщина в квартире завязала волосы в хвост — те были средней длины. Но профиль был очень похож.  
Шерлоку нравилось смотреть на её профиль по утрам: он часто просыпался раньше, потому мог глядеть на неё, пока она не видит — недолго, секунд тридцать. Потому что если дольше, то это уже слишком глупо, будто ему зачем-то нужно смотреть, а ему не нужно — он и так отлично помнит, как она выглядит по утрам.  
В этот раз Шерлок подумал, что, возможно, даже этих тридцати секунд было многовато. Он явно сделался слишком сентиментальным из-за всех этих отношений, и теперь ему мерещится всякая ерунда. Если бы Ирэн была здесь, она бы дала ему об этом знать, а если она здесь и ему не сообщила, то значит навестит его, когда сможет, решил Шерлок и направился домой.

***

Если бы он постоял в своём переулке ещё несколько минут, он мог бы увидеть своего брата. Майкрофта везли домой в его большой чёрной машине, и Майкрофт был в задумчивости. Он не любил Рождество, но знал, что окружающие как правило празднуют этот день, поэтому каждый год поручал ассистентам приготовить надлежащие подарки сотрудникам его отдела и важным для его работы людям.  
Сам он при этом придумывал, что дарить ассистентам. Может, и стоило эту работу тоже поручить им, но Майкрофт, хоть и был строгим начальником, никогда не был самодуром и не любил давать людям бессмысленные задания. Рождественские подарки по правилам должны быть ожидаемым, но сюрпризом, а значит, просить сотрудников выбирать их самим себе неправильно.  
В общем, если бы Шерлок постоял ещё немного на этом перекрёстке, он бы увидел, как очень задумчивый Майкрофт направляется в мигающий рождественской мишурой торговый центр за подарками, и это зрелище развлекло и утешило бы его ненадолго. Но только совсем ненадолго.

***

Потому что третий раз _это_ произошло в следующую субботу в морге, и уже ни в какие ворота не лезло, по мнению Шерлока.  
Сначала всё шло хорошо. Утром ему позвонил Лестрейд и предложил расследование: ограбление в доме у коллекционера с убийством предполагаемого свидетеля. Шерлок к этому моменту уже измаялся от скуки, мучил скрипку, и его даже начали избегать голуби, полюбившие сидеть на карнизе окна гостиной. Он тут же написал Джону и Лестрейду, чтобы они оба ждали его в морге.  
Тело убитой — хрупкой пожилой женщины — Шерлок осмотрел быстро и, если бы он сразу поделился выводами с Джоном и Грегом, может быть, всё бы по-прежнему было хорошо. Но перед этим он зачем-то окинул взглядом комнату и в поле его зрения попала маркерная доска на стене.  
— Это что? — спросил он очень возмущённым тоном, будто только что кто-то сказал огромную глупость.  
На самом деле глупость никто не говорил, но Шерлок её подумал и хотел получить доказательства того, что это действительно глупость, хотя не могло же быть такого, что он, Шерлок, подумал что-то _эдакое_.  
Молли вздрогнула и удивленно ответила:  
— Это?.. Там записываются, кто брал или собирается брать ключи от лаборатории в выходной.  
Шерлок подошел к доске и внимательно уставился на самую верхнюю строчку. В с девяти до полдесятого утра здесь была некая стажёрка Люси Милл.  
— Тут сейчас много стажёров бывает по выходным. У них сессия, они тут практикуются, — почему-то извиняющимся тоном ответила Молли.  
Потом она что-то продолжила говорить, а Шерлок пытался найти хотя бы одно отличие почерка неведомой Люси от почерка Ирэн. Не найдя ничего и признав почерк полностью идентичным (по крайней мере в рамках тех букв, что были написаны на доске), Шерлок честно попытался подумать, что это просто совпадение. Потому что будь здесь Ирэн, зачем ей оставлять свидетельства, что сюда вообще кто-то заходил?  
Шерлок очень сурово, чтобы никто не догадался, что у него в голове происходит что-то не то, направился к выходу из морга.  
— Подожди! А про тело-то?.. — крикнули ему вслед Грег и Джон.  
Шерлок тяжело вздохнул, остановившись на пороге.  
— Вы и сами могли понять — её убил тот же, кто украл картину. У неё травма виска острым углом картинной рамы. Она убирала комнату с коллекцией, а тут вор. Испугался, что его запомнят, — объяснил он и пошёл дальше.  
— Так он дело-то взял? — несколько растерянно спросил Грег у Джона, когда Шерлок уже не мог их слышать за тяжелой дверью морга.  
— Обычно он перемещается с такой скоростью, когда у него расследование. Значит, взял, — ехидно ответил Джон и устремился за шустрым другом.

***

Грег проводил усталым взглядом Джона, неловко кивнул Молли, ещё раз посмотрел на тело несчастной женщины и тоже пошёл к выходу из морга. Он собирался оформить участие в деле Шерлока и Джона, а потом посмотреть, что он ещё не сделал из запланированного до Рождества. В общем, поработать он собирался, хотя его коллеги уже работать не хотели и всячески отлынивали. Их можно понять — сегодня был канун Рождества.  
Грег раньше тоже любил Рождество, но последние несколько лет отпраздновать его безо всяких неприятностей не получалось. Начались они четыре года назад. Грег тогда нечаянно мысленно изменил жене с Молли. Он и прежде видел эту девушку, отмечая, что она довольно мила, особенно если наденет что-нибудь вместо белого халата. В тот вечер она явилась на Бейкер-стрит в вечернем платье, вечерней прическе и вечернем же макияже. Сработал эффект неожиданности, и он подумал тогда, что Молли _действительно_ чрезвычайно мила. Красивая на самом деле девушка, и будь он свободен, он бы…  
Он не был свободен, и, возможно, зря. Брак уже трещал по швам, но Грег на что-то надеялся и жестоко выругал себя тогда даже за мысли о свободе. Он ещё любил жену, и думал, что она тоже его любит, просто немного устала. Один отпуск у моря, и всё наладится.  
Ничего не наладилось. Следующее Рождество они встречали вместе, но развод уже был в процессе, и вот два года как Грег не женат.  
Это не очень удобно, потому что бывшая супруга поселилась со своим новым мужем в том же квартале. Поэтому Грег старался как можно раньше уехать на работу, и приехать как можно позже, иначе был риск столкнуться на выезде из общей арки. Видеть её он не хотел.

***

Шерлок скептически разглядывал стену. Стена была самой обычной, покрашенной в какой-то там кремовый оттенок жёлтого, и на ней остался гвоздь, на котором висела картина. Судя по раме, лежавшей тут же на полу, та была небольшая, можно запросто свернуть в обычный тубус. Хозяин оставшихся на стене картин стоял рядом и что-то говорил, пока Шерлок сосредоточенно осматривал место происшествия.  
— ...Поэтому она совершенно уникальна, — услышал Шерлок последнюю фразу и вопросительно глянул на щуплого мужчину.  
Тот был молод, не старше тридцати пяти, но из той странной породы людей без возраста, которых описывают, как «людей средних лет, от тридцати до пятидесяти», с пегими волосами и в свитере машинной вязки. Скучный, в общем, был бы человек, если бы не его увлечение.  
— Уникальна? — будто бы рассеянно спросил Шерлок.  
Поймал укоризненный взгляд Джона, но остался невозмутим, потому что точно знал — этого человека мнимое невнимание к его словам не расстроит. Настоящий коллекционер может рассказывать о своих драгоценностях вечность.  
— Да! — радостно закивал мистер Робинс. — Понимаете, эту картину мало копируют. Мне известно только об этой копии. Современным самостоятельным художникам не очень нравятся работы Реньо и им подобных, слишком малоэмоциональны.  
— Да ну? — преувеличенно удивился Шерлок, опять же уверенный, что его почти насмешливый тон клиента не смутит.  
— Ну да! — воскликнул мистер Робинс и широко махнул рукой, указывая на картину через одну от украденной. — Посмотрите хотя бы на эту. Современная художница. Нежная страсть и яркие краски! Вот что любят писать сейчас художники.  
Шерлок задумчиво уставился на указанное полотно и не менее задумчиво застыл. Мистер Робинс собирал не просто какие-то там картины. Он увлекался искусством, посвященным Клеопатре. И сейчас Шерлок разглядывал картину Хинуко Крафт «Антоний и Клеопатра». Не то, чтобы она ему не понравилась. Напротив, весьма понравилась. Шерлок даже решил непременно освежить в памяти историю этой женщины, раз уж она так бессовестно напоминает ему о другой женщине прямо во время расследования.  
  
— Так что, вы говорили, сделал копиист с работой Реньо? — уточнил Шерлок, решительно выбрасывая из головы Ирэн. Разумеется, временно. Уж очень мысль была яркой.  
— Он в точности воспроизвел композицию, но… смотрите сами!  
Мистер Робинс сунул Шерлоку под нос планшет с открытой фотографией картины, висевшей на этой пустой стене до ограбления. Тот внимательно уставился на снимок, а Джон тоже любопытно сунул нос в экран.  
Это была копия картины Жана-Батиста Реньо «Смерть Клеопатры». Шерлок недостаточно глубоко на его взгляд разбирался в изобразительном искусстве, но эту картину он тоже нашёл небезынтересной. Она была явно лучше, чем «Антоний и Клеопатра», потому что лишних мыслей не вызвала. Совсем.  
— А вот так она выглядит в оригинале*, — добавил мистер Робинс и переключил изображение на другое.  
  
— Ага, ясно, — кивнул Шерлок. Ему действительно было ясно. Хотя он пока не очень понимал, как это им поможет в расследовании.  
— А?.. Что ясно? — спросил вдруг Джон, и Шерлок наморщил нос, но ответил сразу, неожиданно покладисто даже для самого себя.  
— Изменения очень небольшие. Лицо больше похоже на лицо настоящей женщины, а не лик с иконы. Прилипшая прядь у виска, застывшая морщинка на лбу, капельки пота в волосах, небрежно скомканное покрывало, пальцы свело предсмертной судорогой. Трещины на короне вон там. И краски немного другие, более насыщенные. Получается картина тяжёлой смерти страдающей женщины. Трёх смертей трёх женщин.  
Покосившись на Джона, Шерлок обнаружил, что тот зачем-то разинул рот. Вроде бы он хорошо всё объяснил — чему Джон теперь удивляется, Шерлок не понимал. Хозяин же явно всё понял и пришёл в восторг.  
— Вы очень точно ухватили суть! — пылко возопил он. — Изменения чисто косметические, но картина приобретает глубину той силы, которая достойна трагедии этой женщины.  
— Ага, а у Реньо куклы какие-то. Самоубийцы так не выглядят, — добавил Шерлок тоном знатока.  
— А я думал, ты придерёшься к тому, что они не синие, — съехидничал Джон.  
Шерлок укоризненно вздохнул, постаравшись, чтобы Джон понял, что это Шерлок его передразнивает.  
— Это же искусство, а не отчёт криминалиста.  
Не дождавшись, пока Джон найдётся с ответом, Шерлок присел на корточки с лупой перед рамой, прислоненной к стене. Та была обычная черная деревянная рама, из которой весьма аккуратно вырезали картину, и на углу которой осталась кровь из головы убитой ею дамы.  
— Мне понадобится полный список людей, которые интересовались вашей коллекцией последние дни, а также тех, у кого есть сюда доступ, — деловито сообщил Шерлок, осматривая раму.  
— Хмм, — протянул мистер Робинс и принялся подробно рассказывать: — Пара моих друзей, моя жена — у них есть ключи. Собственно, сам художник, который сделал для меня эту копию, тоже мой друг, и может сюда заходить.  
Шерлок выпрямился и выжидательно уставился на своего клиента.  
— Ещё кто-нибудь?  
Мистер Робинс вдруг просветлел лицом, хлопнув себя по лбу.  
— Самое подозрительное! Как я мог забыть? — воскликнул он, зашарил по карманам и протянул Шерлоку визитку из качественного черного картона с выдавленными белыми буквами TH. Надпись ниже гласила, что компания «Treasure Hunter**» быстро найдёт для заказчика желанную антикварную или художественную редкость. — Приходил человек из этой фирмы и предлагал продать или обменять как раз эту картину.  
Шерлок внимательно осмотрел визитку, понюхал даже и отдал её обратно.  
— Вы отказали?  
— Сказал, что подумаю, но, вообще-то собирался отказать, — признался мистер Робинс. — Мой друг написал её специально для меня, так что это вопрос вежливости и сохранения дружеских отношений.  
— Что за человек, как выглядел? — осведомился Шерлок, не очень рассчитывая на внятный ответ, потому что тот человек очевидно не был картиной про Клеопатру.  
Мистер Робинс смущённо пожал плечами.  
— Я его не запомнил. Обычный парень, таких толпы на улицах.  
— Ясно, — Шерлок вздохнул, доставая из кармана телефон. — Джон, возьми у мистера Робинса координаты его друзей, художника и жены. Мне надо кое-что сделать.  
И Шерлок поспешил из этого дома на улицу. Ему действительно надо было срочно сделать эту в высшей степени странную и сентиментальную вещь, ибо, судя по ощущениям, иначе он не смог бы сосредоточиться на работе.

***

Грег мучился над годовым отчётом. Вообще-то он мог бы разделить эту ношу с Салли, но ей он приказал составлять протоколы допросов всех свидетелей, которых они опросили сегодня, а отчёт надо было сдать уже на днях. Поэтому, когда его телефон пискнул, а на экране высветилось сообщение от Шерлока, Грег испытал смешанные чувства: с одной стороны он был рад отвлечься от ненавистной рутины, с другой — отвлекаться ему было совсем не с руки.  
— Что, опять он? — спросила Салли, увидев выражение лица шефа.  
Она тоже сидела в его кабинете со служебным ноутбуком — им так обоим было проще обмениваться нужными им сведениями, поскольку допрашивали людей они вместе, и часть дел, которые описывал Грег, вела Салли.  
Грег кивнул и переслал сообщение Шерлока ей. Оно гласило: «Вышлите всё, что у вас есть на кладоискателя», — и затем следовал адрес какого-то сайта.  
— Найди и отправь ему, если что найдешь. Но не думаю, что у нас что-то есть. Впервые вижу это название, — сообщил он Салли и со вздохом отвернулся к монитору, где его ждал незаконченный отчёт.  
— По-моему, у вас тяга к саморазрушению, — вдруг услышал Грег ехидное замечание Салли.  
— Не понял…  
— Делаете скучную работу в канун Рождества, вместо того, чтобы переложить её, например, на меня с Джимми, — пояснила Салли, нахмурившись на экран своего мобильного. — Работаете допоздна, когда в этом нет нужды. Вам нужно завести себе девушку, чтобы вас дома кто-нибудь ждал. Ну, или кота хотя бы.  
Несмотря на сосредоточенно насупленный вид, с которым она отворачивалась к своему ноутбуку, говорила она по-прежнему очень ехидно, если не саркастично.  
— Шерлока передразниваешь? — фыркнул Грег.  
Салли тоже фыркнула и пожала плечами, явно оставшись при своём мнении, но замолчала, а Грегу только это и было нужно.

***

Шерлок это сообщение для Лестрейда отправил вторым, когда вышел из дома мистера Робинса на крыльцо и поднял воротник пальто от резкого порыва ветра. Первым было личное сообщение на форуме для желающих похудеть пользователю по имени Леди_Ви: «Хочу с тобой встретиться».  
Они с Ирэн обменивались сообщениями на трёх разных форумах и иногда их меняли: в их числе были, например, сообщество велосипедистов, археологов-любителей, какой-то игровой форум и даже блог, посвященный Сейлор-мун. Что такое Сейлор-мун, Шерлок так и не удосужился выяснить, но оформлен тот блог был в ужасных кричаще розовых тонах, так что они недолго им пользовались.  
Шерлок написал именно так, откровенно и прямо, потому что Ирэн попросила так делать. Пусть это было довольно давно, и Шерлок так не делал тоже давно, с тех пор, как вернулся в Лондон из своих затянувшихся каникул чёрт знает где. Он хорошо помнил, как нашёл Ирэн в Греции.  
С момента начала его операции по устранению сети Джима прошло всего пара месяцев. Ему тогда была нужна помощь, и он случайно узнал, что Ирэн тоже была в Афинах. Когда очевидный, но тяжёлый разговор на тему «нельзя-просто-так-делать-вид-что-погиб-и-не-сообщать-об-этом-заранее», завершился, а потом и дело, ради которого Шерлок приехал туда, он обнаружил странную вещь. Даже несколько странных вещей.  
Во-первых, ему, оказывается очень не хватало привычной обстановки. Точнее, возможности вернуться в привычную обстановку, когда это нужно. Во-вторых, в привычную обстановку входят и нужные люди, например Джон. Он отлично умел слушать, даже отсутствуя в квартире. Но в этом путешествии отсутствующий Джон помогал гораздо хуже, непонятно почему. В-третьих, рядом с Ирэн Шерлок вдруг позволил почувствовать себе, что тратит непривычно много ресурсов на своё дело, что очень устал из-за отсутствия надёжного тыла, и что поблизости от неё он может отдохнуть, потому что — и это было важное открытие — она тоже часть привычной обстановки.  
Тогда-то Ирэн убедила его, что ему необходим перерыв и отдых в её обществе. Отдых состоял в том, что она таскала его по выставкам и музеям, вынуждала придумывать, в какой ресторан они пойдут вечером (а также утром и днем), и постоянно держалась за него, будто он мог исчезнуть. Шерлок всё это стоически терпел. В основном, потому что он и сам не хотел никуда исчезать, и ему неожиданно нравилось, что Ирэн есть совсем рядом.  
На одной из тех выставок Шерлок и увидел эту же картину с Антонием и Клеопатрой. Ирэн она очень понравилась.  
— Ужасно жаль её, — сообщила она тогда, остановившись напротив красочной репродуции на стене.  
— Кого? — переспросил Шерлок.  
— Её, — Ирэн кивнула на Клеопатру на картине. — С мужчинами ей ужасно не везло.  
— Хмм? Почему? — уточнил Шерлок и, вспомнив, что говорил экскурсовод проходившей мимо группе, добавил: — Вот этот же покончил с собой, когда ему донесли об её мнимой смерти. То есть, поступок глупый, но свидетельствует о сильных чувствах, разве нет?  
Ирэн пожала плечами.  
— Противный он был всё равно. Вот ты бы покончил с собой, если бы услышал от кого-то, что я умерла? — вдруг спросила она с явным любопытством.  
Шерлок удивлённо моргнул. Вспоминать, каково это — узнавать о смерти Ирэн, ему совсем не хотелось. Это было несколько… неприятно. Но на вопрос он ответил честно:  
— Нет. Я бы убедился, что это правда. Или неправда. И на этот раз подделать твой труп никому бы не удалось.  
Ирэн довольно усмехнулась и прижалась к нему, собственнически обхватив его за талию, а он машинально обнял её, вздохнув с неожиданным облегчением. Он бы не признался ей тогда вслух, но объятия и его тоже успокаивали, даже когда он ещё не знал, что чем-то обеспокоен. Зато это всегда вовремя успевала понять Ирэн, и это было очень удобно.  
— А потом не знаю, — ещё честнее признался он. — Но самоубийство это всё равно как-то странно.  
— Рада слышать, — ехидно сказала Ирэн. — Мне вот тоже так казалось последние шестьдесят четыре дня.  
Шерлок тогда скривился, совсем не пытаясь скрыть эмоции. Ему было очень неприятно вспоминать об _этом_. Неприятнее, чем он мог представить, когда вообще задумал всю операцию с крышей.  
— Ладно-ладно. Извини, — немедленно добавила она и уткнулась носом ему в плечо. — Я больше не буду. Честно.  
И она больше не стала, хотя им всё равно пришлось ещё дважды поговорить на эту тему, чтобы окончательно во всём разобраться. В процессе одного из этих разговоров она и велела ему писать ей сразу, как у него возникнет потребность в отдыхе, и обещала отзываться быстро. Это было необходимо.  
Вот и теперь Шерлок решил, что ему необходимо увидеть её. Почему он вдруг стал не в меру сентиментален, можно и позже понять. Ирэн ему не откажет. Никогда не отказывала.

***

Джон, пока Шерлок разбирался со своим приступом неуместных чувств, выполнил его задание и тоже вышел на крыльцо.  
— Вот, я всё выяснил… — начал было он, но осекся, обнаружив, что Шерлок стоит, уставившись в свой телефон с очень странным видом. Такого выражения лица Шерлока он ещё ни разу не видел. Так мог бы смотреть он сам, скажем, на свою жену, когда та пыталась приготовить его любимую овсянку, которую сама ненавидела, и поэтому она у Мэри никогда не получалась. То есть со смесью нежности и печали.  
— Всё в порядке? — счёл нужным уточнить Джон, когда Шерлок вздрогнул и поспешил вернуть лицевым мышцам более привычное положение.  
— В полном, — кивнул Шерлок. Он написал ещё какое-то сообщение и отправил его.  
— Я тут подумал, может, разделимся и опросим подозреваемых по отдельности? — спросил Джон, протягивая Шерлоку блокнот с именами, адресами и номерами телефонов друзей и жены мистера Робинса. — А то их четверо, а нас двое. Время потеряем.  
— Нет, вор зашёл в галерею через соседнюю крышу и окно мансарды — убитая леди открыла его, чтобы проветрить помещение, и он пролез во время уборки. А у этих всех есть алиби, Лестрейд говорил, — бросил Шерлок и направился к обочине, чтобы вызвать такси. — Нужно собрать информацию о картине из первых рук. Поехали к художнику.  
Джон недовольно нахмурился. Зачем тогда было просить его взять их имена? Впрочем, Шерлок это Шерлок. Даже когда влюблённо смотрит в свой телефон. Этот телефон снова пискнул, когда они уже сидели в такси. Шерлок прочитал сообщение и разочарованно поморщился.  
— Что там? — спросил Джон.  
— Ни в одном из дел Скотланд-Ярда этот кладоискатель не фигурировал, ни в качестве свидетеля, ни в качестве подозревамого, — ответил Шерлок и принялся что-то быстро набирать на клавиатуре телефона. — Сам тогда посмотрю.  
Джон тоже решил «посмотреть сам». Сайт кладоискателей был оформлен строго, но удобно для чтения. Здесь говорилось, что кладоискателем является опытный искатель сокровищ: человек, знающий, где и как добыть нужную клиенту ценность. При поисках используются исключительно законные методы. Если искомое сокровище находится в частной коллекции, кладоискатель пытается купить, либо обменять этот экземпляр. Если же это всеобщее достояние и находится в музее, то кладоискатель сможет найти специалиста, который изготовит копию.  
В галерее неведомый кладоискатель выставил фотографии «сокровищ», которые нашёл. Джон в искусстве ничего не понимал, но выглядели они красиво: картины, одна большая ваза, набор монет и скульптуры.  
Жирным шрифтом на главной странице был выделен текст: «Кладоискатель может отказаться от заказа без объяснения причин. Клиент имеет право думать по этому поводу что угодно, но скорее всего, ваше дело просто скучное».  
Джон весело хмыкнул. Ему эта контора скорее понравилась, чем нет. По крайней мере, она забавная.  
— А этот кладоискатель тебе бы понравился. Родственная душа, а?  
— С чего бы он мне должен нравиться? — пробурчал Шерлок. — Вовсе нет. Ерунда какая-то.  
Шерлок мог сколько угодно бурчать, но Джон заметил, с каким интересом он рылся на сайте кладоискателя.  
— Он тебе нравится, — уверенно заявил Джон. — У него неброский сайт, странная профессия и дурной характер. Прямо как у тебя.  
Шерлок возмущенно фыркнул.  
— У меня не дурной характер!  
Потом он не стал дожидаться, пока Джон что-нибудь возразит, набрал какой-то номер и прижал трубку к уху. Джон с любопытством уставился на него.  
Будто чтобы доказать, что у него совсем даже не дурной характер, Шерлок говорил по телефону елейно-вежливым голосом. По той части разговора, что слышал Джон, выходило, что Шерлок собирает информацию с бывших клиентов кладоискателя. Шерлок позвонил троим и задумчиво уставился на Джона.  
— М?  
— Все описывают его по-разному, — изрёк Шерлок.  
— В смысле?  
— Для одного кладоискатель это симпатичная женщина с русой косой, для другого — молодой белый парень с зелёными глазами, для третьего — серьёзный чёрный мужчина, сразу вызывающий доверие.  
— Так что, он не один работает? — осторожно предположил Джон.  
Шерлок с сомнением покачал головой.  
— Тогда что бы помешало написать об этом? Фраза «вашу проблему решит команда профессионалов» звучит лучше, чем трогательный рассказ про героя-одиночку. Нет, он работает один, но скрывает свою личность от клиентов с какой-то целью. Или она.  
— Думаешь, он может быть преступником?  
— Или иметь какую-то другую причину скрываться от людей, — кивнул Шерлок. — Но если кладоискатель и преступник, то бывший. Он действительно добывает заказ законными путями. Возможно, в том числе по этому признаку и выбирает дела.  
— Он тебе нравится, — уверенно повторил Джон в третий раз, внимательно выслушав и осмотрев Шерлока. — Ты бы тоже с удовольствием скрывался ото всех, если бы тебе не было лень.  
— И вовсе он мне не нравится! — снова возмутился Шерлок. — С чего бы вдруг мне стал нравиться кто-то, кого даже никто не видел?  
Джон ехидно пожал плечами.  
— Когда это для тебя было проблемой? Тебе так даже интереснее должно быть.  
Джон с удовольствием пронаблюдал за насупившимся Шерлоком. Редко ему удается видеть Шерлока, который не знает, что ответить.  
— Ладно. Прости. Тебе он совершенно не нравится, — наконец, пожалел его Джон. — Это же глупо.  
Шерлок кивнул и нетерпеливо уставился в окно. Ехали они и правда долго: пробки в предпраздничный день были внушительными.  
— Никак не могу придумать, что Мэри подарить, — решил Джон поддержать беседу.  
Шерлок отвернулся от окна, очень удивлённо воззрившись на Джона.  
— Хм?  
— На Рождество, — пояснил Джон.  
— Ааа, — протянул Шерлок и неожиданно спросил: — Почему вы поссорились?  
— Мы не… — начало было Джон и с досадой вздохнул. Ну конечно, как всегда сделал вывод из формы его носа. Или ещё из чего-то.  
— Так почему?  
— Мы не поссорились. У нас разногласия по поводу воспитания детей, — ответил Джон.  
Шерлок продолжал выжидательно пялиться на Джона.  
— Какие?  
— Ну, например, недавно Мэри играла с Джейн во взрывающуюся бензоколонку и рассказывала, в какую сторону надо убегать, чтобы самой не пострадать, — объяснил он.  
— Отлично. Техника безопасности это очень полезно. Хотя ваша дочь ещё слишком маленькая, чтобы понять и применить это знание.  
Джон вздохнул опять. Он догадывался, что сочувствия у Шерлока не найдёт, но продолжил жаловаться:  
— Ещё Мэри не нравится, когда я рассказываю Джейн, как нужно себя вести. Я просто хочу, чтобы она выросла хорошим человеком.  
— Ммм… Кхм, — изрёк Шерлок, а Джон опять с любопытством уставился на его выражение лица. Оно снова было интересным. Будто у Шерлока было на уме много слов, которые он хотел бы сказать, но почему-то не мог это сделать. Когда Шерлок, наконец, определился с репликой, Джон удивлённо вытаращился на него.  
— Ты очень хороший человек, Джон. Лучший из нас. Что бы мы без тебя сделали, — торжественно произнёс Шерлок и затараторил, не дав Джону вставить и слова. — Очень надеюсь, с кладоискателем мы встретимся. Это в его интересах — ему картина тоже нужна. Возможно, он расследует это же преступление и опережает нас на пару шагов. Поспешим!  
Такси действительно уже проезжало по узкой улице к нужному им дому. Шерлок выскочил из машины,предоставив расплачиваться Джону.

***

Это был ветхий двухэтажный домик, из тех,что настроили на бывших окраинах Лондона во времена королевы Виктории. Теперь это была уже не окраина — сюда можно добраться на метро минут за сорок, но домики так и лепились друг к другу, как сироты на зимнем ветру. Крыльцо, к которому стремительно полетел Шерлок,было украшено гирляндой и трогательными пластиковыми шариками с искусственным снегом внутри.  
На звонок в дверь из дома послышались пружинистые энергичные шаги хозяина дома. Когда дверь распахнулась, Шерлоку и Джону лучезарно улыбнулся широкоплечий румяный молодой человек.  
— Добрый день. Вы мистер Холмс и доктор Уотсон, верно? — радушно спросил он, сразу пропуская их в дом. — Мне Джек позвонил, предупредил, что вы придёте.  
— Да, здравствуйте, — вежливо ответил Джон, пока Шерлок по своему обыкновению изучал хозяина цепко и молчаливо. — Я Джон Уотсон, а это Шерлок Холмс.  
— Питер Кастард, — представился радостный художник и с энтузиазмом пожал им руки. — Проходите.  
— У вас в гостях какая-то леди, — сообщил Шерлок, оставив пальто в прихожей и следуя за хозяином.  
— Да, я сейчас вас познакомлю. Тоже заинтересованное лицо.  
Мистер Кастард провел детективов в уютную, но захламлённую гостиную. Камин здесь не использовался по назначению — в нём стоял горшок с гортензией. Все горизонтальные поверхности были заставлены разнообразными мелочами: какие-то бумажки, ручки, старые кисти, статуэтки и стопки книг и журналов. Шерлок подумал, что здесь довольно мило. И что в мастерской у художника, должно быть, полный порядок, а весь мусор он таскает сюда.  
В кресле у камина с гортензией сидела черноволосая девушка в тёплых джинсах и толстовке с Микки Маусом.  
— Добрый день, — поздоровался с ней Джон, а Шерлок задумчиво хмыкнул.  
— Вот зачем вы изменили ей черты лица, — сказал он, повернувшись к мистеру Кастарду. — Вы не копировали, а писали заново с натуры.  
Тот довольно улыбнулся и кивнул.  
— Познакомьтесь, это Валери, моя подруга и действительно натурщица для «Смерти Клеопатры». Валери, это детективы, которые ищут картину.  
— Терпеть её не могу, — неожиданно призналась Валери, но приветливо улыбнулась обоим гостям.  
— Почему? — удивился Джон.  
Шерлок с любопытством изучил Валери и стал разглядывать комнату.  
— Не знаю… На самом деле, она мне принесла пользу — помогла расстаться с ужасным человеком.  
— С кем? — немедленно заинтересовался Шерлок.  
Валери наморщила носик и пожала плечом.  
— Был у меня тогда парень. Он казался интересным, потому что говорил всякие возвышенные глупости, скорее бредовые, как я теперь понимаю. И казалось, что он без памяти влюблён, потому что у него блестели глаза и он постоянно то краснел, то бледнел в моём присутствии. Но он просто псих. Увидев, что получилось у Питера, устроил мне сцену ревности, причем не к Питеру, а к Антонию, представляете?  
— Очаровательно! — восхитился Шерлок. — Какой прекрасный человек. Его имя и адрес скажите, пожалуйста. А вы, мистер Карстад, расскажите, где выставляли картину до того, как продали её мистеру Робинсу.  
— Адрес я не знаю, — удручённо ответила Валери. — Когда мы встречались, он жил с родителями, но теперь должен уже переехать. А зовут его Майкл Лайсон.  
— Только у себя в школе я её выставлял, — ответил мистер Карстад. — Попросили поучаствовать в выставке выпускников, я и отправил эту, как самую свежую.  
— Ясно, — вздохнул Шерлок. — Пошли, Джон.  
Шерлок вылетел из дома так же быстро, как залетел в него какие-то десять минут назад. Дожидаясь Джона на улице — тот как всегда тратил время на любезное прощание, — Шерлок принял важное решение. Оно было дурацким, но такой уж сегодня день.  
— Найди Лестрейда, оторви его от той нудной ерунды, которой он занят, и будь готов приехать вместе с ним, куда я скажу, — сказал он Джону, когда тот, наконец, вышел. — Мне нужно кое-что сделать.  
С этими словами Шерлок уже садился в машину.  
— Ладно как скажешь… — Джон очевидно растерялся и хотел задавать вопросы, поэтому Шерлок и постарался исчезнуть как можно скорее.

***

Джон добросовестно выполнил первую часть задания, и это оказалось нелегко. Грег твердил, что ему нужно закончить отчёт, а Салли он поручить не может — она наверняка наделает кучу ошибок. Присутствовавшая там же Салли надменно хмыкнула, и Джон этим воспользовался, убедив Грега, что сотрудникам нужно давать задания на пределе их способностей, чтобы они могли расти.  
— Пошли обедать, — предложил Джон, — у тебя вид человека, который не ел уже очень давно.  
— Не ел, — согласился Грег.  
И они отправились в ближайшее к Скотланд Ярду кафе.  
— Ну так… Как дела? — спросил Джон, когда они уже устроились за столиком и толстая дружелюбная официантка забрала их заказ.  
Грег неопределённо пожал плечами.  
— Думаю, надо переехать.  
— Зачем? — удивился Джон. Он помнил, что Грег живёт в отличном районе, удобно добираться до Ярда. И школа там отличная: Джон как-то на досуге проверял, где находятся лучшие публичные школы, хотя с Мэри этим пока не делился.  
Грег поморщился.  
— Да так…  
Джон внимательно уставился на Грега. Вид у него был очень, очень усталый, как у человека, которому не дают высыпаться и регулярно питаться либо толпа вредных родственников, либо назойливые мысли.  
— Рассказывай, — потребовал он.  
— Это глупо на самом деле, — вздохнул Грег. — Жена моя бывшая решила пожить по соседству от меня со своей новой семьёй. Они уже даже ребёнка завести успели…  
Джон вспомнил всё, что когда-то слышал о бывшей жене Грега, и непонимающе нахмурился.  
— Вроде ты говорил, она не хотела детей.  
— Видимо, не хотела детей именно от меня, — сделал Грег вывод, философски пожав плечами, и решительно добавил: — Перееду. Мою квартиру задорого продать можно из-за школы и метро.  
— Зря ты так, — не менее решительно ответил Джон.  
Грег послал ему очень удивленный взгляд, но не успел ничего сказать, потому что им принесли еду, и он сразу воткнул вилку в истекающую аппетитным соком сосиску у себя на тарелке.  
— Пфашиму зря? — всё же спросил Грег с набитым ртом.  
— Во-первых, ты ведёшь себя так, будто она ещё что-то для тебя значит. И это неправильно. Во-вторых, если ты переедешь в более дешёвое жилье, твои дети пойдут в худшую школу, чем могли бы. И всё из-за женщины, с которой ты давно расстался. Странно, согласись.  
— Да какие дети? — продолжил удивляться Грег.  
— Будущие дети. Ищи себе девушку, будь с ней счастлив, и пусть лучше твоя бывшая отсюда переезжает. Ты здесь первый был, в конце концов, — принялся советовать Джон, ободряюще улыбнувшись.  
Грег тоже усмехнулся и сосредоточенно задумался, продолжив жевать.  
— А у тебя как дела? — вежливо спросил он потом.  
Джон вздохнул, выбирая из своих проблем самую животрепещущую:  
— Не могу придумать, что подарить Мэри на Рождество.  
— Ну… можешь ей подарить то, что она любит, но давно не покупала себе сама. Вашей дочери сколько, месяцев семь? Наверное, Мэри приходится во многом себя ограничивать.  
— Десять месяцев, — машинально поправил Джон и удивлённо замер.  
Это ему в голову отчего-то не приходило. Нет, он старался заботиться о них обоих, пока Мэри была беременна, и потом тоже, но вот именно сейчас он вспомнил, как она ныла, что не может пить свой любимый сорт кофе, пока кормит грудью. Этот кофе как назло не продавался в ближайшем супермаркете, но Джон знал, где его можно взять.  
К тому же теперь она кормит меньше — Джейн с удовольствием ест твердую пищу и пьёт воду, к груди прикладывается только, чтобы заснуть, так что кофе Мэри уже можно. Тут Джон сделался ещё задумчивее на вид. Он вообще мало общается с ними, ему хотелось больше. В конце концов, если Мэри может взрывать бензоколонку из кубиков, то Джон может вырезать зайчику аппендицит, иначе нечестно. Нет, ему совершенно точно нужно поговорить с женой, выяснить, что же он делает не так.  
— Придумал?  
— Угум, — кивнул Джон.  
Тут зазвонил его телефон звуком принятого сообщения. Шерлок их вызывал и даже полностью написал адрес, куда надо было ехать.  
— Надо же, мы успели доесть, — одобрительно сказал Грег. — Я и не надеялся.

***

Шерлок ехал на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы найти Майкла Лайсона, и ещё разобраться с Ирэн. Она не отвечала на сообщение, хотя у неё на это был целый час. Нервничать и волноваться из-за этого было немного сентиментально, но Шерлок всё равно решил для своего спокойствия попытаться найти её. Обычно на это уходило не очень много времени. Подумал, если просто выяснит, в какую точку на карте на этот раз занесло Ирэн, сможет заняться делом и не отвлекаться на мысли о ней, которые стали совсем навязчивыми.  
А они и правда стали невыносимыми настолько, что Шерлок даже потянул носом воздух, когда зашёл на Бейкер-стрит, надеясь унюхать запах её духов. Сначала принюхался и потом только отругал себя за это. Не было никаких следов чужого присутствия, что за бред!  
Продолжая старательно ругаться про себя, Шерлок скинул пальто, плюхнулся за ноутбук и принялся искать следы этой ужасной женщины. Беглый поиск ничего не дал, так что Шерлок ненадолго отвлекся от него на расследование.  
В отличие от места обитания Ирэн, установить нынешний адрес главного подозреваемого было минутным делом. Майкл Лайсон состоял на учёте в психиатрической клинике, а их база данных не сказать, что хорошо защищена.  
Затем он вернулся к поискам Ирэн, на сей раз более глубоким и пристальным. Все её любимые места он проверил, и теперь пытался найти информационные следы в других. Проработав минут сорок и ничего не добившись, Шерлок расстроенно вздохнул и захлопнул ноутбук.  
Такое уже случалось. Он не мог найти её за один академический час, и это всего лишь означало, что он найдёт её за второй или за третий. Такая вот игра на случай, если ему станет скучно. И ему действительно теперь не было скучно, но не из-за азарта, а из-за очень неприятного чувства, медленно, но верно охватывавшего его существо. Как будто суровый и злой кот ложится на грудь, решив, что человек слишком легко дышит.  
Решив не дожидаться, пока тяжесть воображаемого кота сравняется с весом чугунной сковороды, Шерлок схватил телефон и набрал номер Майкрофта. Она давно не связывалась с ним, а он теперь не мог её найти. Такое сочетание ему не нравилось никогда, оно могло означать нечто самое отвратительное и самое неправильное, что только могло случиться с ними обоими.

***

Звонок Шерлока застал Майкрофта на работе, но не во время работы. Майкрофт был у себя в кабинете и опять разбирался с подарками.  
— Нет, тело Ирэн Адлер никто не находил. И женщины, похожей на неё, — невозмутимо ответил Майкрофт на вопрос брата. — Если бы нашли, я бы тебе сообщил. Ты теперь всегда будешь мне звонить на Рождество по поводу этой женщины?  
Выслушав едкий ответ Шерлока (и отметив, что брат благополучно перестал нервничать из-за Ирэн), Майкрофт положил трубку и вернулся к своим размышлениям.  
Все подарки были куплены и разложены перед ним на столе. Это было четыре конверта. Кроме Антеи, у него была ещё одна ассистентка-девушка и двое мужчин. По зрелом размышлении он собирался подарить женщинам подарочные сертификаты в магазины косметики брендов, которые те предпочитали, а для мужчин приготовил сертификаты в салон сигар и хороший магазин виски сообразно их вкусам. И ещё по дополнительному отгулу каждому, по очереди, разумеется.  
С тремя конвертами вышло именно так, как он планировал. Проблема была в конверте для Антеи. Так сложилось, что он точно знал, какой подарок на Рождество был бы идеальным. Он вообще знал об этой своей ассистентке непозволительно много. Некоторая часть этих знаний нарушала профессиональную субординацию, но не слишком сильно. Достаточно, чтобы Майкрофт сделал вполне однозначный вывод: он хотел бы большего. В какой-то другой жизни.  
В этой жизни, увы, он не имел морального права, как руководитель — тот, от кого зависит её работа, которую она очень любит, — предложить ей что-то из того, что он бы хотел. Но вот теперь, после разговора с Шерлоком, и может быть, отчасти, вследствие его, Майкрофт решился оставить конверт Антеи таким, какой он есть.  
В том, что он знал, какому подарку она обрадуется, нет ничего удивительного или подозрительного. Она вовсе не скрывала, что обожает оперу, и какой конкретный состав певцов ей нравится больше всего тоже. Также Майкрофт точно знал, что с её расписанием у неё не получается ходить в театр так часто, как хочется.  
Ещё однажды они с коллегами обсуждали способы утепления балкона, и Антея вдруг принялась искренне ворчать на главного героя Богемы, за то что тот не придумал, как заделать щели у себя в каморке, чтобы его любимой не пришлось искать другой, более тёплый дом. Она принимала сюжет этой оперы близко к сердцу, это совершенно очевидно.  
Поэтому в конверте были два билета именно на Богему в Ковент Гарден с тем самым идеальным составом артистов, и ещё разрешение взять оплачиваемый отгул в соответствующий день.

***

Короткая и ехидная беседа с братом действительно помогла Шерлоку взять себя в руки. Он написал Джону адрес Майкла Лайсона, и сам поехал туда же. Рассчитывал оказаться на месте раньше и успеть осмотреться, потому что тот жил в двух кварталах от Бейкер-стрит.  
Шерлок прошёлся вдоль дома, изучив окна квартиры мистера Лайсона. В тех не горел свет, занавески были задернуты. Уже темнело, и эти три окна были единственными тёмными на втором этаже. Шерлок зашёл за угол — там должно было быть слуховое окно кухни, до которого несложно добраться по приставной пожарной лестнице. На кухне света тоже не было, а окно оставили приоткрытым.  
Когда Шерлок спрыгнул на пол кухни, он уже знал, что к мистеру Лайсону кто-то забирался этим же маршрутом: остались следы ботинок в пыли на лестнице. Точнее, кроссовок, удобных, чтобы быстро убегать в случае чего. И размер обуви небольшой, то есть либо это подросток, либо женщина.  
В глубине гостиной кто-то зашуршал, явно не желая, чтобы его или её увидели, и собирались воспользоваться преимуществом своей обуви, но Шерлок поспешно выбежал туда.  
— Стой, — шепотом крикнул он.  
Собирался добавить ещё, что он не полицейский, ничего ему не сделает. Но это не понадобилось. В присутствии этой… в _её_ присутствии вообще много что становится совершенно ненужным. Например, дышать.  
— О, это ты! — восхищенно воскликнула эта кошмарная женщина. Совсем, кстати, не пытаясь говорить потише. Её волосы действительно отросли до плеч, и сейчас были убраны в хвост. На ней были удобные штаны и теплый синий свитер под горло. Шерлок мысленно одобрил такой наряд, ему в пальто было не очень удобно забираться по лестнице.  
Шерлок молча разглядывал её и первые секунд двадцать ничего не говорил. Ему нужно было привыкнуть к мысли, что он не сошёл с ума из-за чего-то непонятного, а просто действительно сталкивался с Ирэн в городе. А у неё тут были какие-то дела, очевидно.  
— Лайсона тут нет, — сказала в это время Ирэн, приближаясь к нему. — Не будет ещё минут пятнадцать точно.  
Шерлок помолчал пару секунд, пристально наблюдая за ней, пока ему открывалась очень простая правда, единственно возможная в данных обстоятельствах. Она ему и правда нравилась, Джон был совершенно прав.  
— Я тебя искал, — серьёзно ответил Шерлок, потому что смог, наконец-то, выдохнуть скопившийся в легких воздух, когда она подошла и обвила его руками за шею, а сам он машинально обнял ее за талию.  
— Ох, прости, я собиралась заглянуть, когда всё тут закончу, — ответила она, привычно уткнувшись носом ему в шарф.  
— Нашла картину?  
Шерлок решил заняться делом. Обнимать Ирэн и заниматься делом было не так уж сложно и даже гораздо приятнее, чем просто заниматься делом. Но это ей знать точно ни к чему.  
— Неа. Похоже, тут её нет.  
— Хороший сайт у тебя. Лучше прежнего, — сообщил Шерлок очень невозмутимым голосом.  
Он ещё раз мысленно оценил новый факт об Ирэн: она и правда изучала искусствоведение какое-то время, и теперь значит находит нужные предметы. Это было… красиво. Красивее, чем искать нужную информацию про чьи-то измены и дурные привычки. Предметы хотя бы имеют эстетическую ценность.  
Ирэн подняла голову и вопросительно уставилась на него.  
— Тебе понравилось?.. — внимательно изучив его лицо (а уж Шерлок постарался оставить его таким же невозмутимым, как голос), Ирэн просияла и заключила уже утвердительным тоном: — Тебе понравилось.  
У Шерлока запищал телефон, и он поспешно отстранился от Ирэн, заглядывая в экран.  
— Джон и Лестрейд приехали.  
— Угум, — деловито кивнула Ирэн и отошла в темный угол, где стоял стенной шкаф.  
Шерлок ответил Джону, чтобы он забирался по пожарной лестнице, а Лестрейд пусть на улице ждёт, и зачем-то галантно открыл для Ирэн дверцу шкафа.  
— Отлично, — шёпотом сказал он, оценив её будущее убежище. Одежды тут было немного, можно сидеть в засаде с удобствами.  
— Да, дорогой. Буду ждать тебя тут, — ехидно отозвалась Ирэн.  
Шерлок фыркнул, закрыл дверцу и отошёл к окну кухни.  
— Давай быстрей! — прошептал он Джону, который уже почти добрался до второго этажа.  
— Ага. Привет. Тоже рад тебя видеть, — съехидничал Джон, соскочив на пол.  
— И почему меня окружает столько ехидных людей? За что? — вздохнув, осведомился Шерлок.  
Джон собирался что-то ответить, но им обоим пришлось прекратить перепалку, потому что у входной двери послышались шаги хозяина и звон ключей. Шерлок метнулся к шкафу с Ирэн и залез к ней, а Джон спрятался в щели между холодильником и стеной. Ему должно было быть хорошо видно гостиную.  
Дверцы шкафа Шерлок аккуратно приоткрыл, чтобы тоже наблюдать за мистером Лайсоном. Ирэн придвинулась ближе, собираясь смотреть. Шерлок совсем не возражал. Он уже давно приучился не отвлекаться от работы в её присутствии, ему это даже нравилось. Подумав, что скажет ей об этом потом, Шерлок окончательно сосредоточился на фигуре, движущейся в полумраке.  
Мистер Лайсон решил не включать свет. Вместо этого он разжёг камин и целую минуту просто смотрел на огонь. Его лицо действительно было бледным, а глаза казались чересчур чёрными. Шерлок отметил, что лечение мистеру Лайсону вряд ли помогало — он с трудом справлялся с бытом и даже собственным костюмом. Видения больного сознания были слишком ярки, чтобы отвлекаться от них на такую ерунду.  
Клетчатый шарф размотался и почти подметал пол, а также судя по его состоянию, мокрый асфальт и траву, когда его хозяин брёл по улице. Куртка была заляпана чем-то жирным, видимо, он в ней ел что-то на вынос и у него получилось не очень опрятно. Черты лица были настолько искажены в застывшей гримасе отчаяния и экстатического восторга, что Шерлок принялся вспоминать, по какому номеру звонить, если встретишь человека в острой фазе психоза.  
Сделать Шерлок, впрочем, ничего не успел. Мистер Лайсон распаковал свёрток, который был у него с собой — это оказалась свёрнутая в трубку картина. Выглядела она ещё хуже, чем мистер Лайсон, будто её пустили плавать по грязной воде, а потом старательно высушили на солнце.  
— Никто! Никто-никто-никто!.. Никогда! — запричитал мистер Лайсон и кинул полотно в огонь.  
— Чёрт! — не сдержалась Ирэн, но, к счастью, услышать её было уже сложно. Шерлок и Джон выскочили из своих убежищ, так что её восклицание потерялось в общем шуме.  
Мистер Лайсон почти не сопротивлялся, когда Джон его схватил, а Шерлок надел наручники. Сумасшедший продолжал пялиться в огонь, орать своё «никто-никогда» и детективов, кажется, вообще не заметил. Внутри своей головы он явно видел вещи и поинтереснее, чем люди, внезапно вылезающие из шкафа и из-за холодильника.  
— Приведи Лестрейда, — коротко велел Шерлок Джону. — Этот безопасен.  
Как только Джон исчез за дверью, из шкафа вышла Ирэн и расстроенно остановилась возле камина с окончательно испорченной картиной.  
— Ну вот. Ну и зачем же ты это сделал? — укоризненно спросила она у мистера Лайсона.  
Тот состроил на своём лице нечто уже совсем невообразимое и заорал ещё громче:  
— Никому нельзя! — и тут же хриплым шёпотом, обращаясь к Шерлоку. — Ты тоже знаешь, что никто не должен её трогать! Знаешь!  
Шерлок поморщился.  
— Не разговаривай с ним, он сумасшедший.  
Мистер Лайсон, или то, что от него осталось, только хрипло захохотал. За дверью опять загрохотали шаги — больше двух людей. Лестрейд, видимо, вызвал подкрепление. Так что Ирэн кивнула Шерлоку, убежала на кухню и выскочила в окно. Он со вздохом проводил её взглядом и повернулся к вбежавшим в комнату полицейским и Джону. Можно было отвечать на их глупые вопросы и идти домой.

***

Примерно через полчаса вопросы закончились, и Шерлок попытался сбежать домой пешком, благо Бейкер-стрит была отсюда в двух шагах, но Джон его догнал.  
— Постой! Дай я тебя провожу, — сказал он Шерлоку.  
Джон заметил, что Шерлок опять смотрит в телефон прямо на ходу, а услышав Джона, вздрогнул и только потом обернулся к нему.  
— Ладно. Проводи, — согласился он после паузы.  
Джон подозрительно нахмурился. Это уже начинало надоедать. Следовало признать, Шерлок ведёт себя очень странно. Более странно, чем обычно.  
— Да кто там тебе пишет? — раздраженно спросил Джон и сунул нос в его телефон.  
Ничего особенного он там не увидел, просто сообщение на каком-то сайте. Кто-то писал Шерлоку, что непременно заглянет.  
— Неважно, — хмуро ответил он, убирая телефон в карман.  
— О, у тебя будут гости, — сделал Джон вывод слегка удивлённо. Это было нормальнее, чем можно было подумать. Гости часто приходят в канун Рождества, ничего ненормального тут нет.  
— Будет один, — согласился Шерлок. — Не могу пока тебя познакомить. Для этого мне нужно спросить разрешения.  
Джон опять удивился, на этот раз сильно. Шерлок редко проявлял такую деликатность, но, раз уж начал, следует его поддержать. В кои-то веки он ведёт себя вежливо без напоминаний.  
— Ладно. Как скажешь, — кивнул он. — Передай твоему гостю от меня поздравление с Рождеством.  
Джон милосердно не стал добавлять, что очень хотел бы познакомиться с человеком, из-за сообщений которого Шерлок зависает, как перегревшийся компьютер. Ему некогда. Его в конце концов дома жена ждёт.  
Мэри действительно ждала Джона и для этого сидела на диване с книжкой в руках. Джейн спала в детской, и это было замечательно. Можно спокойно поговорить.  
— Привет, — обрадовалась она мужу. — Всё раскрыли?  
Действительно обрадовалась, отметил про себя Джон и подумал, что это хорошее начало.  
— Ага. Вот, — с видом отважного добытчика Джон поставил на журнальный столик перед ней банку кофе. — Это тебе.  
— Кофе!  
Мэри тут же отложила книгу и сцапала банку, с счастливым видом прижав её к груди.  
— Точно, мне же уже можно. Как это я забыла. Спасибо, дорогой.  
— Пожалуйста, — кивнул Джон. — А теперь расскажи, за что ты на меня злишься.  
— И вовсе я не злюсь. В данную минуту так точно не злюсь, — решительно возразила Мэри и любовно погладила банку по гладкому боку.  
— Нет, злишься. Мэри, давай поговорим хотя бы сейчас. Ты же понимаешь, если мы оставим конфикт неразрешённым, между нами останется напряжение, и кто знает, как его воспримет психика нашей дочери. У неё может остаться травма на всю жизнь, — принялся объяснять Джон, но где-то к середине его тирады Мэри сделала очень круглые глаза и помотала головой.  
— Вот! Вот из-за этого я на тебя злюсь!..  
— Что? — изумился Джон.  
— Ты всё время говоришь очень много правильных вещей о воспитании детей, — объяснила Мэри, насмешливо фыркнув. — Очень. Много. Правильных. Вещей. Проще говоря, нудишь.  
— Я?! — продолжил изумляться Джон. Это он точно не ожидал услышать.  
— Из-за этого я постоянно думаю, что я не тот человек, который мог бы правильно воспитать твоего ребёнка, — посерьёзнев, продолжала Мэри.  
— Ерунда какая…  
— И тем не менее это так! — настойчиво повторила она. — Ты можешь сколько угодно делать вид, что этого не существует, но оно никуда не денется. И я купила тебе на Рождество игрушечный набор хирурга, в доктора играть, — неожиданно заключила Мэри, сконфуженно потупившись.  
Джон глубоко вздохнул и решительно притянул её к себе, обняв за талию.  
— Я не делаю вид, что «оно» не существует. Потому что оно не существует. Другой матери для моего ребёнка мне не нужно. Кто ещё научит мою дочь, куда прятаться, если у неё на глазах взрывается бензоколонка?  
Мэри фыркнула и выжидательно уставилась на Джона, потому что он ещё не закончил своё выступление.  
— Ладно, я нудный. Шерлок тоже так говорит. Но ты не Шерлок, ты моя жена, так что слушай, — посуровел Джон. — Твою игру нужно дополнить. Иначе я не согласен.  
— Как? — с лёгким опасением в голосе спросила Мэри.  
— После взрыва могут быть пострадавшие, которым нужна помощь. Так что с этого момента играем во взрыв бензоколонки с последующим спасением её любимого зайчика.  
Мэри весело засмеялась и поцеловала его в нос.  
— Хорошо, дорогой. Как скажешь.  
***  
Пока Джон налаживал позитивный климат в семье, Грег удивлялся Салли. Эта его ужасно вредная подчиненная получала повышение за повышением, потому что до изумления любила скучную работу с документацией. Вот и сейчас годовой отчёт был почему-то готов, и у него, Грега, даже не было никаких серьёзных замечаний.  
Пробурчав, что «отличная работа» и «премию заслужила», Грег срочно сбежал из Скотланд-Ярда и уселся в свою машину. У него было дело, важное, хотя и не очень сложное. Надо было позвонить симпатичной девушке.  
Он мог бы уже давно совершить этот непростой подвиг, но его каждый раз останавливали разные несущественные мелочи, вроде собственного разваливающегося брака, её влюбленности в другого, помолвки со вторым и затем своего осознания, что он на этих её мужчин совершенно не похож. Не тот типаж, даже близко не тот. А значит, пытаться немного страшно, хотя не сказать, что Грег такой уж застенчивый и неопытный. Скорее наоборот.  
Грег решительно взял телефон и набрал её номер. Если он хотя бы не спросит, потом будет жалеть, одинокий и грустный в своей квартире в удачном районе.  
—Привет! — Молли ответила почти сразу, а голос её звучал удивленно и обеспокоенно. — Что-то случилось? Я уже ушла с работы, вот только что.  
— Привет. Нет-нет, я не по работе, — поспешно ответил Грег. — Я хотел тебя спросить… Ты бы не отказалась пообедать со мной? Завтра. У нас обоих выходной.  
В трубке подозрительно замолчали. То есть замолчали скорее всего просто от неожиданности, но Грег решил на всякий случай продолжить что-нибудь говорить:  
— Я понимаю, у тебя, наверное, уже есть планы на Рождество, или вообще, может, у тебя есть парень, — тут ему пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы пропустить слово «опять», но он справился с собой, — и он наверное будет против.  
Молли вдруг тихо хихикнула, и Грег тут же замолчал.  
— У меня были планы поработать, — пояснила она причины своего веселья. — А ты зовешь меня на свидание.  
— Зову, — обречённо ответил Грег, решив, что идти на попятный уже поздно.  
Молли ещё немного помолчала и ответила:  
— Хорошо. Давай сходим завтра куда-нибудь пообедать. Нет у меня никаких парней, — добавила она с неожиданной для своего роста решимостью.  
— Эээ… Рад слышать, — сказал Грег. Он не очень понял, как расценивать её последнюю фразу: как намерение остаться друзьями, или ей просто надоели байронически кудрявые юноши. Но в любом случае она согласилась. — Тогда заеду за тобой в двенадцать.  
— Спасибо, Грег, — снова помолчав, ответила Молли и уже с очевидным энтузиазмом, который сразу успокоил его, сказала: — Я правда рада, что ты меня пригласил.

***

Антея очень обрадовалась подарку. Майкрофт регулярно беседовал с ней по поводу её эмоций: в самом начале их совместной работы у неё было написано на лице всё, что бы она ни чувствовала. Она честно обещала работать над собой, и выполнила своё обещание. Теперь она светится как ёлочная гирлянда только в ситуациях, когда это допустимо. Например, если шеф вручает ей очень хороший рождественский подарок.  
— Сэр, спасибо, сэр! — ответила она, и Майкрофт даже приготовился вскакивать из-за стола и ловить её, если она решит попрыгать на месте от переполняющего её счастья — уж очень высокие шпильки были у её туфель. Хотя прыгающую от радости Антею ему уже доводилось наблюдать, и она всегда прыгала очень устойчиво. Ловить её не требовалось. Если бы Майкрофт хуже контролировал себя, он даже мог бы об этом пожалеть.  
— Пожалуйста, мисс Макалистер***. Приятно вас порадовать, — произнёс Майкрофт стандартную формулу вежливости и подумал, что ему правда очень приятно. Ради этого ощущения стоило самую малость нарушить субординацию. — Надеюсь, вы проведёте приятный вечер.  
Антея вдруг запнулась и резко перестала сиять. Майкрофт вопросительно вздёрнул бровь.  
— Что-то не так?  
У неё на лице теперь была не радость, а такая гремучая смесь эмоций, что даже Майкрофт не мог её разобрать. Иногда ему казалось, что ради таких моментов он и держит её на службе: чтобы поблизости всегда был кто-то, кто способен делать малопонятные вещи. Вроде бы ей было очень неловко, почти страшно, и при этом она была настроена решительно.  
— Сэр, к сожалению, ни один из моих друзей не любит оперу, — деловым тоном ответила она.  
— Неужели?  
— И я знаю, что вы её очень любите, — продолжила Антея всё тем же привычным деловым тоном.  
Майкрофт даже не сразу сообразил, что её слова тоже выходят за рамки делового этикета. Когда же понял, что именно ему предлагают, сделал такое же невозмутимое лицо, как Шерлок, когда ему говорят всякие неожиданные вещи. Это было, очевидно, их фамильное лицо. Спрашивать, откуда она это знает, он не стал. У неё были возможности видеть его в разные моменты, в том числе, когда он слушает хорошее пение.  
— Ваше предложение выходит за рамки профессиональной этики, — всё же сказал Майкрофт то, что подумал, но постарался произнести это не строго.  
Антея, то есть, в данный момент никакая не Антея, а просто Эния, явно подавила первый порыв зажмуриться и кивнула.  
— Я знаю, сэр. Но если и идти в оперу, то только с тем, кто ценит её так же, сэр. И я надеюсь, вы поймете меня правильно. Сэр.  
Майкрофт задумчиво уставился на мисс Энию Макалистер. Она была очень смущена и боялась его реакции. Такой он её, пожалуй, никогда не видел. Теперь ему придётся жить с мыслью, что ему очень не нравится, когда она его боится. Кто угодно может его бояться, и даже должен, но только не она.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он после долгой паузы.  
За эту паузу он успел обдумать возможные последствия и пришёл к выводу, что некоторые вещи стоят того, чтобы нарушать правила. Безопасность семьи, например. Или желание женщины, которая не должна его бояться.  
— Только тогда всё должно быть наоборот, — твёрдо добавил Майкрофт.  
— Наоборот... сэр?  
— По правилам, кажется, даму должны приглашать.  
Эния удивлённо захлопала ресницами, и Майкрофт с удовлетворением отметил, что понял всё правильно, потому что, покончив с удивлением, она снова начала радоваться и готова была ликующе взорваться прямо тут.  
— Хотя я давно этого не делал… Но уверен, у меня получится, — очень серьёзно продолжал Майкрофт.  
Он встал из-за стола и с самым церемонным и учтивым видом подошёл к застывшей теперь уже не от радости, а от любопытства Энии.  
— Мисс Макалистер, я буду рад, если вы разрешите сопровождать вас.  
— Почту за честь, мистер Холмс, — улыбнулась она в ответ.

***

Дома Шерлок никого не нашёл, как втайне ожидал. Впрочем, Ирэн ведь не говорила, что заглянет к нему прямо немедленно, но Шерлок надеялся, что она придёт сегодня, и заказанный им ужин не успеет остыть.  
Пока её и ужина не было, Шерлок решил поиграть. Благо миссис Хадсон тоже не было, и она не придёт просить концерт по заявкам. То есть можно не играть все эти рождественские хоралы или ещё какие-то песни, от которых миссис Хадсон начинает меланхолически вздыхать в платочек.  
Начал Шерлок с медленного танго****. Оно было красивым и подходило, чтобы быстро сбросить накопившееся напряжение последних дней. За окном медленно падал снег крупными хлопьями, и Шерлок постарался играть так же неспешно. Теперь торопиться было некуда. Тем более некуда стало торопиться, когда он услышал шорох у себя за спиной и лёгкие шаги. Она молча дослушала танго, встав рядом с ним и тоже посмотрев на снег за стеклом.  
— Ты же в курсе, что это очень романтично? —иронично спросила она, когда он доиграл и обернулся к ней.  
Шерлок мучительно вздохнул. Она постоянно так делала, и он даже привык. Почти.  
— Это нормально. Я часто играю на скрипке у себя дома. Ты вовремя, скоро будет ужин.  
— Замечательно, — довольно кивнула Ирэн и снова уставилась за окно. Смотрела она очень пристально, будто надеялась увидеть что-то необычное.  
Шерлок в свою очередь уставился на неё. У него был важный вопрос. Даже несколько. На один он уже получил ответ: от неё пахло жасмином и сандалом, и ей этот запах шёл невообразимо. Шерлоку очень хотелось зарыться носом в её отросшие волосы, чтобы ощутить, как духи смешиваются с её собственным запахом, но он пока сдерживался. Она была голодна, её сначала следовало накормить. И вообще, спешить не нужно.  
— Зачем ты оставила запись на доске в морге? — задал он свой второй вопрос.  
Ирэн пожала плечами, наконец отвернувшись от окна и посмотрев на Шерлока.  
— Туда при мне зашла какая-то санитарка, пришлось записаться, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Ничего страшного, запись всё равно уже стёрли. Ты узнал мой почерк.  
Шерлок кивнул.  
— А остановилась ты недалеко от архитектурного колледжа. Я тебя в окно заметил.  
Она с любопытством наклонила голову набок, пристально разглядывая Шерлока. Будто что-то решала про себя.  
— И на рынке в Кэмдене у тебя были эти же духи, — заключил Шерлок, очень довольный, что не сошёл с ума.  
— На рынке? — вот теперь Ирэн удивилась, причём совершенно искренне. — Я не была на рынке в Кэмдене. С чего ты взял, что я там была?  
Шерлок сразу же сделал очень невозмутимое лицо.  
— Ты почуял там эти духи. В толпе. И решил, что я где-то там, — сделала Ирэн безошибочный вывод, когда Шерлок упёрто промолчал, и почему-то стала очень умилённой. — Это очень мило.  
Шерлок вытаращился на неё, будто она только что назвала его кашалотом и предложила вместе уплыть в океан. К его счастью ему не нужно было придумывать на это немедленный ответ, потому что в дверь позвонил курьер с ужином. Шерлок убежал от Ирэн вниз, потом прибежал с вкусно пахнущими горячими пакетами на кухню и принялся накрывать на стол, искренне понадеявшись, что Ирэн не станет развивать разговор про Кэмден.  
Зря надеялся, хотя Ирэн набросилась на еду, будто не ела минимум сутки. Утолив первый голод, она обвиняюще указала на него вилкой с наколотой на неё фрикаделькой.  
— Ты по мне соскучился, — безапелляционно заявила Ирэн.  
Шерлок печально вздохнул и продолжил жевать, решив, что она пока и сама поговорит на эту вопиюще странную тему.  
— И даже сам мне написал. Первым. И стал меня искать. Не нашёл, да? — с сочувствием спросила она.  
— Нашёл, — пробурчал Шерлок, прожевав кусочек фрикадельки.  
— Случайно нашёл, — строго уточнила Ирэн. — Если бы мы разминулись, ты так бы и волновался, куда это я пропала, пока я бы к тебе не зашла.  
Шерлок тяжело вздохнул. Нарисованная ей картина ему не понравилась, и он решил честно ей об этом сказать:  
— Хорошо, что не разминулась. Что, кстати, теперь будешь делать со своим заказом?  
— О, это ерунда, — Ирэн взмахнула вилкой и всё же отправила фрикадельку в рот. — Я увже жооворилашь ш Фитером, что он мне новую нарисует. Денег на операцию мне дали много, ему на гонорар хватит с лихвой.  
— С Питером? — неожиданно даже для себя Шерлок насупился. — С мистером Карстадом, ты хочешь сказать?  
— Ну да, с ним, — беззаботно сказала она и опять почему-то умилилась. — Ты ревнуешь.  
— Вовсе нет, — вздохнул Шерлок. — Незачем мне такой ерундой заниматься.  
— Ревнууешь, — протянула Ирэн.  
Шерлок поморщился.  
— Может быть самую малость.  
Она ликующе улыбнулась и вдруг перегнулась через стол, довольно поцеловав его в нос.  
— Я так рада тебя видеть, дорогой.  
Он вздохнул уже довольнее и честно признался:  
— Я тоже рад, что ты здесь. Если бы тебе здесь не было опасно, я бы даже попросил делать так почаще.  
— О, хорошо, что ты сам завёл об этом речь, — радостно сообщила Ирэн. — Я как раз решила, что хватит мне бегать.  
Шерлок вопросительно изогнул бровь.  
— Просто успела забыть, как тут хорошо… — пояснила она, мельком посмотрев в сторону светившегося рыжим светом окна в темной гостиной. — В Лондоне.  
Шерлок задумчиво прожевал последнюю фрикадельку и разлил по бокалам вино. Что именно нужно для этого сделать, он примерно представлял. И понимал, что задача большая. Хотя Ирэн «умерла» четыре года назад, не весь собранный ею компромат успел устареть, и люди, которые её воскрешению не обрадуются, всё ещё могут испортить ей жизнь.  
— Это сложно. А ты даже заказы принимала через подставных лиц.  
— Даа, непросто. Ничего, как-нибудь справлюсь.  
Ирэн опять была очень беззаботной на вид, но Шерлоку это её настроение на этот раз не понравилось. Не дав себе времени понять, что именно вызвало у него такие эмоции, и какие конкретно это были эмоции, он твёрдо сказал:  
— Одной я тебе справляться не позволю.  
— Хм?  
— Это слишком опасно. Я тебе помогу, — непререкаемым тоном заявил он.  
Ирэн почему-то уставилась на него вытаращив глаза, но делала это какую-то секунду, сразу став задумчивой.  
— Думаешь, я одна не смогу? — уточнила она.  
— Думаю, что сможешь. Но я не хочу быть как этот… сегодняшний псих.  
Ирэн теперь разглядывала его внимательнее, чем снежный Лондон за окном. Будто он говорил что-то очень важное.  
— То есть как? — снова спросила она тоном экзаменатора, который знает, каким должен быть ответ, чтобы ученик получил «отлично».  
Шерлок опять поморщился и обречённо вздохнул. Знал он этот тон. Не отстанет, пока он не ответит, а если вдруг отстанет, то ему будет очень плохо. Хуже, чем когда он сегодня днём где-то пару секунд обдумывал возможность её гибели. И тогда придётся говорить гораздо больше таких вот вещей.  
— Я тоже не хочу больше тебя прятать. И потерять не хочу, — ещё раз глубоко вздохнув, выдал Шерлок и уставился в тарелку.  
Лица Ирэн он поэтому не видел, и не видел, что она встала. Но слышал её шаги, когда она обошла стол; почувствовал её мягкие губы у себя на виске, ощутил её запах —жасмин, сандал и она сама. Его ладони нашли её колючий свитер, крепко обхватили талию, и скоро уже вся Ирэн сидела у него на коленях, тёплая и восхитительно настоящая.  
— Это очень романтично, — ехидно заявила Ирэн, обвив его за шею.  
Шерлок наморщил нос и вдруг рывком встал, подхватив её на руки, а она рассмеялась от неожиданности.  
— Ну хватит! Я тебе сейчас покажу романтично! — преувеличенно сурово ответил он и потащил её в спальню.

**Author's Note:**

> * Копию эту автор бессовестно придумал. Возможно, копии и существуют, но эту никто никогда не писал, а оригинал находится в музее, в Германии.  
> ** Treasure Hunter — кладоискатель.  
> *** Автор очень ленив, поэтому дал Антее фамилию актрисы, которая её сыграла. В свободное от работы время ее зовут Эния, потому что автор любит смешные кельтские имена.  
> ****Вроде этого: [ссылка на видео](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gg__yDK-0rk)


End file.
